


spread your wings.

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Skating, Coming Out, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Multi, Pre-Grand Prix Final, Texting, figure skating! au, ice hockey! au, idk - Freeform, other characters to be added - Freeform, will add more tags xoxoxoxo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: where felix falls in love





	1. 5:00 am

_5:00 am ___

5 am at the ice rink was the best thing felix knows. he loves how empty the arena seems, and how it was too early for anyone else to show up at the rink, of course, he wasn't included in the ‘sleeping-in’ squad.

____

slowly, felix pulled his hockey skates over his overly thick socks (and his ankle brace, but he refuses to acknowledge it). he sighed in content as he laced up the skates, which were, embarrassingly, his favourite pair of ‘shoes’.

____

at 5:20, his best friend, and team captain, kim woojin appears beside him, all ready for a nice, early skating session. the older wrapped his arm around felix’s shoulder as they began stretching.

____

“it’s good to have you back, i hated the temporary goalie.”

____

woojin whined, jumping around in his skates, his skate guards making the most annoying springing noise ever.

____

“it’s good to be back, woojin – hyung.”

____

felix laughed, stretching his back before slipping on his sleek black gloves, which just happened to match the black top and black – silver tights he had on.

____

the two quickly made their way onto the ice, shoving each other to see who can go past the barriers first (it was woojin).

____

“race me?”

____

woojin asked, though the answer is always, and the hockey team will emphasise _always _yes. felix gave a quick nod, not even thinking twice about his sore ankle.__

______ _ _

“two laps.”

______ _ _

woojin smirked as they slowly skated to the black line that marked the centre of the rink. the pair counted down from 3 together, and when ‘1’ was shouted, felix pushed himself to the front, rounding the first corner as woojin steadily built up speed behind him.

______ _ _

the older sneakily cut the next corner, bringing himself in front of felix, in which the younger yelled.

______ _ _

“yah! you cheater!”

______ _ _

felix laughed as he skated even faster than before, completely unaware of the pretty boys staring at the two hockey players as they laced up their skates.

______ _ _

“you got rusty!”

______ _ _

woojin huffed after he finished his two laps, felix not too far behind. the orange-haired boy glared at his makeshift ‘coach’ before pouting in disagreement.

______ _ _

“i didn't get rusty! you cheated!”

______ _ _

he argued back as woojin playfully shoved him. unknown to the two boys, one of the figure skaters pulled felix into a tight backhug, surprising the australian.

______ _ _

“woah, who is that?”

______ _ _

felix looked at woojin for help, but the older only shrugged. felix squirmed uncomfortably when he felt the person behind him lay his chin on his shoulder.

______ _ _

“it’s me, you idiot.”

______ _ _

the person spoke and felix instantly turned around to hug him back. the figure skater, changbin, was dressed in all black, much like felix, with the most beautiful pair of skates the hockey players have ever seen.

______ _ _

“i missed you so much, dumbass.”

______ _ _

changbin murmured, burying his face in felix’s shoulder as the other gave a hearty laugh, letting changbin go so he could talk properly.

______ _ _

“i’m fine now! see, much better. i can even compete again!”

______ _ _

felix smiled encouragingly, calmly ignoring the other pretty skaters behind changbin, who were eyeing him while leaning against the barriers, probably gossiping. yeah, figure skaters liked gossip.

______ _ _

“that stupid minho, next time i see him, i’ll destroy him.”

______ _ _

changbin laughed, fixing his gloves as felix nodded, agreeing with the older. at that time, the other pretty skaters glided over to the pair of best friends, and the prettiest one whispered something to changbin.

______ _ _

“i missed seeing you be your happy self. but hey, lix, i gotta go train my pretty boys over here, mind if we use half the rink?”

______ _ _

changbin smirked, gesturing to the blushing boys before pointing at the opposite half of the rink. felix nodded as woojin approached them as well.

______ _ _

“yeah sure, and, come here.”

______ _ _

felix said, making changbin stand closer so the other skaters wouldn't hear what he’s about to say.

______ _ _

“your skater friends are really cute, especially the one with the mole under his eye, introduce me sometimes?”

______ _ _

felix blushed as he said the words and changbin smiled at him. 

______ _ _

“we’re leaving 7 am for school, come talk to us then.”

______ _ _

changbin said before grabbing the skaters by their hands, and the trio showed-off their way to their side of the rink.

______ _ _

“let’s practice too. we have a match on sunday night, 7:30 at canterbury.”

______ _ _

woojin grabbed onto felix’s shoulders and dragged him closer to where the hockey net would be, leaving the boy there as he got off the ice to prepare some pucks and hockey sticks.

______ _ _

in the short 5 minutes where woojin was gone, felix was completely mesmerised by the figure skaters. they were playing a song called ‘today’ softly as the prettiest boy skated along to it, changbin yelling the occasional things to do as he skated.

______ _ _

“triple toe, triple loop.”

______ _ _

he heard changbin call out, and although he didn't know what either of those terms meant (in felix’s defence, he only practiced figure skating for 2 days), felix saw the boy execute two jumps consecutively with the elegance of a swan.

______ _ _

“spread eagle into triple axel!”

______ _ _

and fuck, felix thinks he’s just seen the most beautiful thing ever. the music and the sound of the boys’ blades sliding against the ice, and oh god how are his legs _so skinny? _felix watched with surprise as the boy executed another perfect jump.__

________ _ _ _ _

the music cut to a stop when changbin paused it, gesturing the boy to go over as he explained somethings felix couldn't hear.

________ _ _ _ _

“hey lix! quit staring, you’re being obvious.”

________ _ _ _ _

woojin smiled, patting felix on the back as he helped the younger back onto his feet. felix sighed, he’s always wanted to take on figure skating, as his alternate sport, ballet, was quite similar.

________ _ _ _ _

“hey woojs, i have ballet after school for my exam, you wanna come along and watch?”

________ _ _ _ _

felix looked at the elder, who stopped for a second to think about the offer.

________ _ _ _ _

“depends, is chan coming?”

________ _ _ _ _

of course, woojin never fails to ask about chan. felix snickered and nodded, before giving his full, undivided attention to woojin for the next 40 minutes.

________ _ _ _ _

“let’s take a break,”

________ _ _ _ _

felix suggested, sitting on the ice, ignoring the coldness climbing up his spine. woojin was still standing, not even breaking into a light sweat as he watched felix pant.

________ _ _ _ _

“might wanna train your stamina for your comeback,”

________ _ _ _ _

woojin smiled, nodding at the ‘break’ part. the older said he was going to go get some water from the small café that shouldn't even be opened at that time in the morning.

________ _ _ _ _

felix nodded, and once woojin stepped off the ice, the hockey player rushed to changbin’s side of the rink, where the figure skaters are still hard at work as jeongin tried to perfect his biellmann spin.

________ _ _ _ _

“not good enough jeongin! try to go in from the butterfly spin!”

________ _ _ _ _

changbin yelled at the young boy. felix could hear the faint music of piano trio appassionato playing as the other skater began to use the almost empty rink to his advantage, making his way to the centre of the rink.

________ _ _ _ _

“changbin hyung, can we talk?”

________ _ _ _ _

the australian asked, putting his hands on the older’s shoulders as the skater snapped out of his ‘coaching’ mode.

________ _ _ _ _

“sure, but jeongin! watch how hyunjin is executing his programme, that’ll be your debut programme if you don't work harder!”

________ _ _ _ _

he laughed at the younger’s panicked expression. felix waited for jeongin to lean against the barrier, watching hyunjin make his way across the cold surface, as if he was born to be on the ice.

________ _ _ _ _

“beautiful, isn’t he?”

________ _ _ _ _

changbin smiled, gesturing to hyunjin and felix nodded. he was truly beautiful.

________ _ _ _ _

with felix’s limited knowledge on figure skating, he thought it was amazing how hyunjin had the bravery to launch himself off the surface of the ice, and the amount of trust he had in himself to land the jumps.

________ _ _ _ _

“see that? an ina bauer into a triple flip combo, he’s so ready for the australian championships.”

________ _ _ _ _

felix watched in amazement as hyunjin bent his back well over his blade, and his arms stretched out beside him, fingers pointed like they would be in ballet.

________ _ _ _ _

it was almost scary, though, when hyunjin threw himself into the air, his arms crossed tightly across his chest as he spun.

________ _ _ _ _

however, it became obvious that this wasn't his absolute best jump, and his landing was unstable. hyunjin’s wobbly ankle was his ultimate downfall as he fell to the surface of the ice, and for a good minute, didn't get up.

________ _ _ _ _

“shit, is he okay?”

________ _ _ _ _

felix panicked, wanting to skate over and just pull the other boy off the ice so he could check whether he was injured.

________ _ _ _ _

changbin however, dismissed him with a flick of his wrist, saying that the figure skater is fine. his words were proven when hyunjin started whining, rolling onto his back so he could complain better.

________ _ _ _ _

“i **_just can’t get it right _ **!”**__**

********

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

he whined loudly before sitting up, changbin laughing behind him. felix sighed, he could definitely relate to working hard for something but _just missing out on it _(aka, when minho shoved him off the stairs while he was tying his skates and he fractured his ankle).__

********

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“hey bud, it’s okay! it took me ages to land my first quad, and look at you! 2 years into training and you’re already doing quad flips.”

********

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

changbin said comfortingly, helping hyunjin back onto his feet as the younger boy sniffled, as if he was about to cry.

********

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“but hyung! it only took 2 weeks for jiyong – hyung to respond back about being your coach, and look at me! 3 months and i’m still waiting on a response from jinyoung – hyung.”

********

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

hyunjin whined, actual tears forming in his eyes as he looked at changbin. felix couldn't help but feel his heart fall for hyunjin, it did take him forever to get onto woojin’s team, though the main reason was because of his age.

********

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“hey, it’s okay! it took felix like 6 months before the team accepted him.”

********

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

changbin laughed, pointing to the australian standing awkwardly behind him. felix gave a small wave, technically changbin wasn't lying, but damn it made him sound like a _terrible _hockey player.__

********

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“felix huh? i like your name.”

********

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

felix blushed. blushed. who blushes when someone compliments their name? felix (him) laughed, and hyunjin too, smiled. the figure skater allowed changbin to _finally _help him stand up onto the ice, and he _finally _properly introduced himself to felix. (all while poor jeongin is practicing his biellmann spin)____

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“i like yours too, hyunjin. and i like how beautiful you look.”

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

felix said with an absurd amount of confidence, and managed to bring a light blush onto hyunjin’s face. the australian, however, doesn't realized what he’s said until changbin was staring wide at him.

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“dude.”

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

the older boy said, and felix quickly processed the words that came out of his mouth.

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“shit, i meant your skating! you look beautiful when you skate.”

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

he quickly fixed up his mistake, and hyunjin laughed. and god did his laugh sound beautiful. to felix, everything about the figure skater was beautiful, and well, perfect.

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

but life doesn't always go his way, and in no time at all, woojin was back to tell felix they had to go to school, and the australian hesitantly said goodbye to his ‘favourite’ changbin hyung and the pretty skaters he had met.

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“i’ll see you here tonight?”

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

the hockey player asked cautiously when the other skaters have left the ice, they were leaning on the barrier, felix steps away from leaving the ice a he had less than 10 minutes to yeet himself into woojin’s car.

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

hyunjin shrugged, already stepping off the ice.

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

“i’ll tell changbin to let you know if i am. see you soon, felix.”

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

the skater smiled and put his skate guards on, ready to leave the rink as felix said a small goodbye. (he was blushing, what a loser).

********

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********


	2. révérénce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix and jisung - centric, where they take their solo seal exam.

and with that, he left. felix stayed behind, taking his time to remove his skates and get changed into his school uniform, double – no – triple checking that his ballet gear was in his bag.

“lix, we gotta go.”

woojin came in, clad in his own school uniform (which was topped with a school jumper because he’s old and graduating). the australian nodded, picking up his three bags and following woojin out the doors of the rink.

“i’ll grab maccas and come back to the cac before your exam finishes.”

the older said as he started driving them to school. felix nodded, eating the crusty sandwich he had packed at 4 am.

“this is one crusty sandwich.”

he said, and woojin laughed. the sandwich looked very bland, and disgusting. there was butter everywhere and a maximum of two pieces of ham.

“how stale is that bread?”

woojin asked as they stopped at the red light separating them from macquarie and chatswood. felix wrinkled his nose at the smell of the bread.

“ _too old _.”__

____

____

the pair of boys laughed loudly, and the music coming from the radio was like background noise to them.

at 8:20, the two boys arrived at school, and they parted ways, woojin promising to bring himself and maccas to the dance room.

-

3:50 pm

“where iS HE?”

felix yelled in the change room, jisung elbowing him harshly as the other dancers glared at them. it was their last ballet exam, ever, and felix was more nervous than when they had the surprise chemistry test.

“shut up felix, you’ll live without woojin being there.”

jisung snickered, pulling his black tights over his training shirt. jisung was one hell of a dancer. he trained more than felix could possibly imagine (well, he could, but in hockey only). felix looked down at jisung’s bandaged feet, then looked down at his own ankle brace.

“we’re basically crippled, are we really gonna pass the solo seal?”

felix joked, and jisung laughed along. there were 2 other dancers in the room, both were in another category, which meant that the two best friends were each other’s competition.

“i didn't do ballet for 15 years to fail this exam.”

the squirrel-like boy smiled, pushing his hair back before sitting down on the bench in the change room. the pair of friends quickly put on their ballet shoes, pushing each other to see who can get out and warm up first (much like the hockey team).

“the draw says you’re going first.”

jisung smiled, massaging his best friend’s shoulders as the younger groaned. he didn't like his routines _one bit _, but his teacher insisted that it fit his personality and physique, and he eventually gave in.__

____

____

“we’re doing the finale together, aren’t we?”

felix looked at jisung for confirmation, and the older nodded enthusiastically. with a sigh, felix started warming up, pulling his leg over his head, just like a biellmann spin.

out of the corner of his eye, felix saw some really familiar faces outside of the curtain. it may be one of the things he hated most about ballet; preforming in front of a crowd, and a panel of judges.

“sung, is it just me or is woojin here with chan, minho, changbin and _oh my god is that hyunjin? _”__

____

____

felix quickly stopped his stretching routine and peeked through the curtains, and oh hell, he was right. sitting on the seventh seat in row 3 was the same skater, hwang hyunjin himself. the boy was happily chatting away with changbin, who quickly made eye contact with felix and smirked.

“holy shit, minho is serving _looks _today.”__

____

____

jisung gasped and felix nudged him, as if telling him to be quiet. the light had dimmed down and felix lowkey regrets not using his warm up time wisely.

_“lee felix, 16, pacific grove high school. here for his solo seal examination, preforming the piece ‘kiss the rain’. piano accompaniment is lee daehwi.” ___

____

____

felix heard the announcement over the intercom, and rushed to get prepared. he had 5 minutes to put a light layer of foundation and the minimal amount of make up on, just so he’d look good in the spotlight, and quickly ran through his routine backstage.

“hey felix! you ready?” 

daehwi yelled, waving his arms around. he was dressed in a fitted black suit, and his mop of purple hair was surprisingly tamed.

smiling shakily, felix nodded, and followed daehwi onto the large stage from the wings. a thunderous wave of applause raged before the lights dimmed down, and so did the audience.

“you may now start the performance.”

one of the judges said, and daehwi got ready to play his piece. felix froze, and daehwi sent a glance his way. the australian _just _couldn't remember the moves.__

____

____

he met changbin’s eyes, and the older boy was sending him strong glares, as if telling him to _move _and just to do _something _.____

_____ _

_____ _

he looked over at hyunjin, and he smiled. a sense of calmness washed over felix when he saw the other smile; it was like he’s been through everything felix has, but 10 – no – 100 times worse.

then the australian was ready. he gave a small nod to daehwi and the younger nodded happily, and their performance started.

four minutes and seventeen seconds later, felix ended in a split position, his arms dangled elegantly with his fingers pointed out to the audience, or more specifically, to hyunjin. the spectators applauded, and felix stood up to bow. it didn't take long for daehwi to join him, and the pair bowed.

felix, being the danseur he is, decided to perform the _proper _ballet reverence.__

____

____

and like that, the first performance of the afternoon was over, and jisung got ready for the stage with lee jihoon, the musical genius himself (and daehwi’s personal mentor).

_“can han jisung and lee jihoon please make their way to the stage. han jisung, 16, pacific grove high school. here for his solo seal exam, preforming the piece ‘don’t wanna cry’. piano accompaniment by lee jihoon.” ___

____

____

the intercom announced after daehwi and felix exited through the right wing, where jisung and jihoon just happened to be standing, smiling proudly.

“you did great, felix.”

jisung said with a soft smile before pulling the younger into a hug. and god, jisung could feel felix shaking, whether it was from excitement, fear, adrenaline or stress, he’d have to find out after his performance.

“you’ll do great too, sung.”

felix murmured as he hugged back. then a pair of hands pulled them apart, and there stood lee jihoon. felix threw one last smile at jisung before wishing them a ‘good luck’, daehwi dragging him the opposite way, to backstage.

felix was almost shivering.

his hair was wet from sweat, and his lips were quivering.

he just can’t help but think about the mistake he made during his routine.

it was a simple leap, so _how did he not land it? ___

____

____

“hey lix, it’s okay. you’ll do fine, you’ll pass the exam and you’ll be one of the top dancers ever!”

daehwi had tried to cheer him up, bringing him bottles of water and wiping the sweat dripping onto his face. 

_oh, that’s not sweat _.__

____

____

“lix? are you crying? please don’t cry, the judges didn't even see the mistake!”

daehwi whispered, pulling felix into a hug, not caring about the older’s tears and sweat messing up his neat black suit.

felix took in deep breaths, trying to calm down his sobs as he buried his face in daehwi’s shoulder.

the two may only be partners for a set amount of time, but the bond they share is beyond that, and felix couldn't be more satisfied having a pianist like daehwi preform with him.

“i’m okay. jisung is out there, dancing his heart out. i’ll be fine. we have a finale to practice for, daehwi, let’s get to it.”

felix smiled, wiping the remains of his tears off his face and grabbed daehwi’s hand, dragging him to where the practice bars were.

“yeah, let’s get to it.”

daehwi laughed.

that is, until a huge roar of cheering erupted and felix knew he ran out of time, again.

“ok or not,”

felix laughed, it was a _real _laugh that time, and daehwi giggled along.__

____

____

_“can lee felix make his way back to the stage.” ___

____

____

only the danseur’s name was announced that time, and felix looked at daehwi in confusion. the younger shook his head, as if he knew what felix was about to ask.

“jihoon’s doing the piano. good luck, partner!”

the american boy yelled as felix gave a thumbs up, walking to the left wings. he could see jisung on stage, and jihoon’s piercing gaze telling him to hurry up.

and so, he did.

_“finale of the 2019 first quartet solo seal exam, lee felix and han jisung, preforming to ‘yawning lion’, piano accompaniment by lee jihoon.” ___

____

____

the intercom sounded for what possibly was the last time, and felix joined jisung on stage. the older boy’s smile was so wide, and he was so happy to be preforming with his best friend.

and so, the pair began, dancing slowly to the rhythm of the song, both were feeling the flow of the music and enjoying the moment.

after a short 2 minutes that felt too short, the performance ended. the two boys were facing each other in their ending position, felix draping one arm over jisung’s shoulder, and jisung holding felix’s free hand tightly.

the two boys looked up when the audience started clapping, and saw that the expressions of the judging panel were surprisingly positive.

“thank you for doing this with me, lix.”

jisung whispered as they detangled themselves to bow towards the audience. daehwi and jihoon joined them too, bowing normally as the two danseurs did another ballet reverence.

they were, in a word, elegant.

“jihoon, daehwi, thank you guys so much. we couldn't have done it without you.”

felix bowed towards the two pianists after the curtains fell, and jihoon snickered as if it was nothing.

“you guys are the best dancers i’ve met, it was the least i could do.”

jihoon smiled and pulled the two younger boys into a hug, daehwi joining in seconds before the three separated.

their short walk to backstage was full of laughs and jokes, and felix even briefly forgot about his mistake.

until they stepped out of the performance centre, and felix was greeted by almost all his friends standing in a semi-circle around the door.

“hey,”

he said, before he couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave kudos and comments/ criticism

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! any criticism is welcomed!


End file.
